A Compromising Situation
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: Watson finds Holmes in a compromising situation. He decides to take it to his advantage... Watson/Holmes smut! Slash! In request from previous story An Ordinary Day. Has no plot connection however. Dark Twist! Slightly OOC...okay very OOC! Watson.


HI its us again Black Raven and _ with another requested smut fic!

This is neither a prequel or sequel to our last one, An Ordinary Day. This is a Watson/ Holmes kinda dark twist smut, but you'll have to read to find out!

SETTING: VICTORIAN ERA, WAREHOUSE.

Don't forget to review and fave and follow!

* * *

Watson had received a mysterious encoded message from Holmes not an hour before. Watson rushed, wondering what dreadful state he would find his unrequited in. Would he be broken, a man of deduction of science and investigation, beaten into bloody bruised mess? Would he find him in such state as he did last time with his encounter with Moriarty, two broken ribs and a severely dislocated rotor cuff? Watson shook these thoughts out his mind as he headed to the warehouse. He pray to God he'd find Holmes in a state that would be more bearable and a bit less heart-wrenching this time.

* * *

"Oh God Holmes! What have you gotten into now!?" John said walking up to Holmes, who was hogtied to a chair, his recognizable handkerchief stuffed into his mouth a dirty rope fixating it there, Holmes nearly naked save for his knickers... all in the abandoned room of a run down warehouse.

Watson walked over there with his cane, tugging the rope down, Holmes instantly spitting out his handkerchief.

"I believe I have not washed that in quite some time..." Holmes said in slight disgust at the aftertaste in his mouth.

"I am glad that you received my telegraph in such a time. I would have believed it would be missfired." Holmes said the curly hair atop his head swirled and sticky with sweat.

Holmes looked at the considerably flustered face of Watson, apparently clueless to his state, or the affect he had on the doctor.

"This is why you should have payed attention to me when I clearly stated not to go off investigating on your own. I can only imagine the struggle of getting you stripped and bounded on there." Watson scolds Holmes as he stands in front of him with a more darker look than a relieved one.

Watson's mind seemed to turn at the very thought of Holmes, the ropes tight against his tanned sticky flesh, Holmes hogtied to a chair to the point he couldn't get out if he tried, his unprovoked phallus not quite fully hidden in his knickers. It was like one of his many illegal dreams of the detective had come true.

"Yes, I am going to deny that you're right, but who else was going to find Trinory's next plot of half-witted, hastily pondered scheme to rob the Dutchess of Heilmway? Certainly not you Wat- I do say, why are you staring at me in that manner?" Holmes says finally realizing a look upon Watson's face he hadn't quite seen before.

Watson presses the end of his cane on Holmes's chin.

"Oh, no reason in particular. I just believe a proper punishment is in order for not heeding my warning. Being tied to a chair is nothing compared to what I may, or may not, have in mind." A grin forms on Watson's face, Holmes only chuckled.

"You gaming dog, very amusing, ha. Now, if you would be so kind as to unravel these ropes; my muscles do tire out rather quickly in this position." Holmes said, not catching Waton's seriousness, thinking it was one of Watson's occasional quirks. Watson lifted Holmes chin with his cane as his glare sharpened.

"You will go free when all is said and done." He retreats his cane and closes in on Holmes, nearing his ear.

"So please do get comfortable, Holmes. I've been dreaming of a time like this for a while now. I will not let it slip away so easily now that it has come to fruition." He whispers with a devilish grin as one of his gloved hands creeps to Holmes bare side, the icy leather texture pressing up against his cold skin as Holmes eyes widen considerably.

"Nngh... My body seems to betray me..." Holmes said, his mind reacting one way, his body another as he slowly puts the pieces together. The cold leather on Watons's hand sending shivers through out his body with such a delicate touch.

"Embrace it well, I promise you will be untied in no time." Watson snickered as his hand traveled across Holmes body. Fiddling with his stray chests hairs and feeling his tone bod, he could feel the body heat seep through his gloves.

Thoughts quickly ran through Holmes's mind. Why was his body reacting in such a way? Holmes threw his head back, the cold sensation growing warmer by the second, as the leather gloves glided across his bare chest strapped down with binding rope. Why was Watson doing these actions? These actions that drew out such a reaction in him? Holmes mind whirred with possibilities, theories and questions that were blurred by the heat of the moment as his body tried to push into the touch, however restrained by ropes.

Watson continued as his hands maneuvered around the rope going across Holmes body. He went for one of Holmes nipples, already slightly hardened from the cool air, twisting and turning it, as his mouthed moved close to Holmes neck. Taking the ample opportunity, he plants his lips to gently suckle his neck. Watson's teeth smoothly scrape against the warm, wet flesh.

Holmes urged into the touch, the hot silky tongue lapping at his Adam's apples, teeth grazing against it.

Watson continues to let his tongue drag on downward toward Holmes's unoccupied nipple, as he pinches the other roughly. Although there wasn't a hint of any taste, Watson savor end the bumpy circle that pressed up against his tongue as it hardens. His other hand handles a piece of rope that goes across Holmes's chest, plucking at it and letting it fling back onto his skin.

Holmes hissed in pain and pleasure ad the rope lashed against his skin, leaving his chest red where it hit. His eyes closed fast, teeth clenched as the sensation whirled in his body, his mind slowly losing its cognitivity.

Watson notices Holmes reactions, and can see his muscles clench every time the fiber smacks onto his skin.

"Now Holmes, don't close your eyes, I wouldn't want you to miss a single thing." Watson whispers, flinging the rope one last time.

"This must not register on a sexual lev-ahhh!" Holmes moaned and panted hard, the sting of the rope, and the light sucking driving him into sexual desire from the most unexpected being, Watson.

Watson released his lips off of Holmes neck to give a quiet chuckle. Seeing Holmes in such a state made the ecstasy grow more inside him. His hands travel down his chest, his stomach, and then pinch the waistband of his underwear. Watson could see Holmes eager bulge jump consistingly.

"I think it's already been registered in a part that isn't our brain."

"Mind over matter- nngh..." Holmes tried to rationalize these feeling until he groaned as cool air hits his bulge he hadn't known was there.

"Watson..."

"Oh?" Watson tugged a bit on the waistband, before letting it make a slap noise against Holmes waist.

"Is there something you would like to share with your dear Watson?" He taunted him with ease.

"D-does your depravity know no b-bounds? Ugh..." Holmes weakly tossed back Watson words from a long time when they were only acquaintances solving cases. The slap of his own boxers against his own body, the sound of upcoming most explicit things, made Holmes face grow red with embarrassment. His chest stinging, his triceps aching in tiredness and strain as the rope kept them immovable.

"I only had already found you stripped almost nude and tied up in this manner. It was only a matter of time." Watson casually explained, before another sinister smile appeared on his face as he grabbed both sides of Holmes boxers. And with a slight tug, his boxers slide down his legs, stopping at his tied feet.

Holmes knew his face was beet red, embarrassed slightly as he sighed in annoyance and relief as his member was exposed, no long bound by tight boxers, but his member stood proudly in all its glory.

"I just can't tell if you were excite to see me or excited to end up like this." Watson picks up his cane, pointing it toward Holmes fully erect member, and then slightly poking at it. The icy cold material of the cane makes Holmes rod jump, Watson couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"W-would you rather want the truth?" Holmes stuttered, his member jumping from the shocking cold, agonizing.

"It would be appreciated if you would share this truth the easy way."Watson reaches for Holmes crop he saw on the floor and holds it tightly, stretching out the length of it in front of Holmes in a threatening way.

"Are you bloody mad? The truth is I would like you to release me fore this...stimulating torture..."

Watson pats Holmes own riding crop against Holmes chest, the very action causing him to take an involuntary, almost excited gasp, just barely hitting Holmes chest.

"Release? I hope you mean that in a way that doesn't require me to set you free."

"..." Holmes couldn't answer. He himself wasn't sure if he wanted to be released from his binds, although his body protested against it. Watson had drawn something out of Holmes he hadn't known was there; lust.

Watson lashes his crop at Holmes, going across his chest as the loud slap echoes in the room.

"You're awfully quiet for someone in your position. Is there something you'd like to share?" Watson tightened up the flexible whip in one hand, while the other presses his cane onto Holmes eager member, glossy beads already starting to form on the tip of it.

Holmes yelled out in pain and pleasure. Since when has he become a sadomachosist? Since Watson came to 'save him from the inevitable'. The lash left a streaking red mark across his chest. A pleasurable shiver net through his spine as the cool cane touched his fully erect member, untouched and begging.

"Too busy savoring the moment to even use that smart mouth of yours I see." Watson lashes out again, he can see Holmes bright red face, not one of pain, but of dirty pleasure. Watson grew excited as well, watching Holmes writhe around hopelessly while moaning under his breath.

Holmes moaned loudly, his hot face showing all. and then another yell or pain and pleasure as the crop came across his chest. Watson was right, no smart comment could be emitted from his mouth as noncommittal sounds erupted from his mouth every time Watson brought he while down upon his skin.

And Holmes was starting to see the dark desires of his friend, one that was starting to appear, one that Holmes would never admit to liking, to use his very own trusted crop against him but yet his body was already expressing it for him.

Watson cracked the crop once more, aiming for Holmes thigh. He then approaches him, hastily wrapping the end, leathery coil around Holmes neck, giving it a tight squeeze to almost make Holmes choke. Watson holds the choking whip with one hand, and reaches down to grab Holmes erection with the other. Through the material of his glove, he could feel how stiff and hot it was, uncontrollably throbbing in his fingers. Watson looked at Holmes directly in his shocked yet lustful eyes, reading the fear and excitement running through Holmes eyes. Watson smiles as he enjoys every second.

Holmes lust-filled eyes widened slightly from their half lidded state as the whip wrapped tightly around his neck, making it difficult to breathe, his adams apple constricted. Holmes yelled in ecstasy as a gloved hand grabbed his member, the smooth yet rough glove encasing his member. Holmes whined in need as his hips tried to buck into the hand with no avail. Watson gave out a cocky laugh.

"Now, you're going to be a good little Holmes and do what I say." He sweetly says to him, Holmes giving out a begging nod.

"I'm going to untie you from restraints. Or most of the anyway." He says as he the grasp of his whip from Holmes neck. He pulls out a pocket knife, scrapping the cold blade on Holmes chest teasingly, and then cutting off the rope that holds him down to the chair, only leaving the rope that keeps together his hands and feet.

"Position yourself on the chair." He orders, Holmes is too shaken up to move quickly, and is stopped by a whip lash to the chest.

"Now!" Watson shouts at him, Holmes positioning himself slightly bent over on the chair as the painful burn of the whip subsides.

Watson begins to undress, unbuckling his pants and pulling them down along with his underwear, Holmes could hear them hitting the floor. Watson steps up behind him, lashing out on his back to make him bend over properly. Some struck in Holmes mind, a sudden regret and realization.

Holmes attempted to stand back up and struggle, his mind snapping back to reality and trying to get away from him, but Watson wrapped an arm around him and kept him down. The small struggle settling when Watson circles his whip across Holmes neck, the leathery leash making it hard to breathe once again.

Holmes heard Watson spit down, leisurely preparing his member. He could barely see what was going on behind him, but caught a detailed glimpse of Watson erection. The thick column of flesh stood out from a small patch of dark hairs. The size was hard to tell, but it was uncut; the loose foreskin pulled back to expose the swollen head. A couple of veins ran down the length of it, bulging while Watson maneuvered his glove around it.

"Nngh. No!" Holmes muttered, the thoughts in his head calculating exactly what's going to happen, if it wasn't obvious enough. The hold on his neck tightening up, Watson snickers and reached down on the ground, picking up his dark-blue briefs. He yanked Holmes hair and pulled his head back to face him.

Watson hesitated slightly. What if Holmes didn't want this? The possibilities of this being unwanted after all?

Holmes looked at Watson held him still, the sudden _fear _of Watson going silent.

"Do you want this Holmes?...I will stop if asked." Watson said almost quietly, the normal Watson he was used to seeing flash back into existence, absolute silence in the warehouse save for Holmes now uncontrollable moans and pants.

Holmes couldn't deny the want, the _need _he now felt, and how worse the consequence should be if Watson was to leave him in such a state. But the sexual desire was indeed his driving force, this strange wanton illicitness was Holmes deciding factor.

"...Y-Yes. My god, Watson, yes..."

Watson smiled

"Just relax... And take it like you deserve it." Watson says at him, a smile drawn on his face as he balls up his boxers and forces into Holmes mouth.

Holmes desperately turned and twisted his head, but Watson was overpowering him completely. A strong, musky scent hit his nose and, already having trouble to breathe, he was forced to inhale it deeply. Holmes felt strange, his panic, desperate mind turning back into lust and craving.

"Trust me. I'm a doctor." Watson said before sticking one finger into Holmes' virgin hole. Watson slid his fingers in easily as Holmes yelped as another finger eased it way in the fingers delving and stretching and touching the place it knew it would find. Holmes back arched into Watson's chest as fingers danced against his prostate a garbled noise emitting from the back of his throat.

Holmes couldn't concentrate on the pain as another finger entered as Watson bent him back over, the fingers gaining more access, rubbing against his prostate with stronger vigor, his cock pulsing as it was nearly ready to explode. The finger vanished, leaving Holmes, garbling noncommittal sounds but also slightly disappointed the pleasure was gone also.

He felt Watson rub the swelled head of his cock against his tight muscle ring. His body shuddered at the feeling, the burning heat that comes from it.

The head of Watson's slick cock slowly made its way in, Holmes whined into the cloth in his mouth as his body tensed up and shook. Watson gave a grunt as he pushed in inch after inch. Holmes closed his eyes in what felt like agony as Watson pushed into him, making him gasp at the sudden dull ache.

He paid no attention to Holmes whimpering as he lowered himself closer to him. Holmes gritted his teeth and tried to bear as he felt Watson go deeper. The intense pain slowly subsided and became a dull throb, Watson wanted him to enjoy it rather than completely cause him pain.

Holmes felt perplex at this feeling, no longer feeling hurt, but rather satisfied. Full. He could feel Watson hitting his prostate, stretching the muscles inside him with his hard as steel shaft. Each throb it made felt like a massage to a tense muscle. A warm shiver went up and down his spine, a quiet moan slipping out as lust finally consumes him, his face of discomfort turning into a look of ecstasy.

Holmes tried to keep his body firm as Watson began to slide in and out. His cock pressed up against Holmes prostate and made him buck under Watson and moan. He pushed in and out nice and slow, hitting Holmes pleasure spot with each thrust.

He then pulled out completely and Holmes whimpered in confusion. Watson suddenly pushed his erection into Holmes and attacked his sensitive ring of flesh. Holmes body shook and shuddered as Watson dove in wildly. He licked up the side of Holmes neck, the small parts of warm skin that weren't covered by the leather whip, and sucked his ear lobe. Holmes threw his head back as Watson rocked his body back and forth.

Holmes mouth watered at the multiple sensations, him willingly keeping the boxers in his mouth as Watson swirling his hot, wet tongue works on his ear, and his bulging member pumping in and out of him. He inhaled sharply, trying to catch his breath and the lusty smell in the air throwing him off edge.

Why does it seem like Watson is so good? And why does it feel even better? How could he be making me feel like this? Taking me to such an extreme degree, all while dominating me. The pain he did to me suddenly feels good. Why? Holmes attempted to keep a train of thought, only to be derailed every time he felt Watsons hips push into him.

He felt the hard member pass his sweet spot with each thrust, hitting it and rubbing against. Holmes shock off the boxers out of his mouth, he couldn't bear not being able to moan probably, to show Watson what he wants hear and see the most. Intense pleasure and heat radiated throughout the couples body as Watson continued to mash his onto Holmes. Grunts and moans filled the room as the two continued to go at it at a lustful pace.

Holmes couldn't hold it back anymore, his head was on fire and his mind was burning. All of it for Watson, the man fueling the flames of his desire. Watson continued his pace, he was too lost in the heat of things to notice Holmes state, moaning and panting. He'd realize Holmes gave in to him, enjoying every push, every pull, and every second of it.

Watson suddenly pulled out, and without a word, untied Holmes hands and feet. He grabbed Holmes, flipping him around and sitting in the chair, inviting Holmes over to ride him. Holmes did just that, sitting on Watson's lap and facing him, his bulging shaft bouncing up against Holmes ass, while his hard dripping cock rubbed onto Watson's tone stomach. Their faces were both brightly flustered as they intensely stared at each others eyes, small pants escaping their lips, Holmes looking nervously to the side to avoid getting lost in Watson's passionate stare.

Watson reaches down and inserts his member back into Holmes, going in with ease as Holmes arched his back in ecstasy, mouth agape. He moaned and gasped as Watson grunted, their hips beginning to pick up pace and go in rhythm.

Holmes ran his hand across Watson's chest, running his fingers through the few chest hairs and his soft sides. Watson begins to thrust upward harder and fast, as Holmes pushes down against his thrusts. They were both breathing hard, their hot breaths colliding, sweat dripping down their body while Watson continuously hit Holmes sensitive bundle of nerves.

No words were said, only noises of satisfaction and lust. The wooden chair creaked as moaning and groaning escalated. Something was starting to grow inside Holmes, something he had never imagine of feeling before for Watson. Love. Actual love. Lust. Yearning for him. He placed his hands on Watson's shoulder as something even greater starts to buildup inside him, he was on the verge of coming and was not even being touched there.

Holmes back arched and his body tensed, locking onto Watson wanting look. He grunted loudly as his erection burst hot streams of fluid onto Watson's chest. Holmes came so hard, his shaft only continued to pulse, followed by an extra stream of intense release that felt so good, enough to almost make him pass out.

Although his body began to slouch, Watson kept thrusting harder and harder, and with a shout he made one final thrust. Holmes felt him throb and expand inside him, his cock pulsed over and over, pumping warmth that spread throughout his body.

Their bodies trembled with aftermath of a wild orgasm, they panted heavily on each other necks. Watson nuzzled into Holmes neck, kissing him over and over.

They were both drained, physically and mentally, Holmes could not make sense of anything, a deadweight covered in sweat. Watson still had a small amount of energy to spare in lavishing his body as they remain still, both men panting hard.

"... I love you." Holmes tired whispered before closing his eyes. He didn't know what he was saying, but he didn't care and spoke his mind.

Watson wraps his hands around him and holds him. Who would've thought it'd come to this? His dream had finally came true, far more better than he'd expect it. Deep inside however, Watson didn't care anything once he heard those satisfying words. Maybe next time, he'll have a chance to say it before Holmes blacks out again.

END

* * *

YOu guys asked for it! Another collab with my nameless friend!

I guess it did take a twist for the dark after all..

REview and Like!


End file.
